In a Private Carriage
by JadenXJesse lover
Summary: Alois has invited Ciel on a train journey to Manchester with no reason or explanation, but with the secret intention of making him his in more than one way.


**In**** a Private Carriage**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N This is just meant to be a one-shot T. But ****personally I want chapter 2 to be a lemon with Ciel x Alois (but since they're 13 and 14, I have no idea if it's allowed or not or whatever), so if you guys know if it's ok or not and if you guys want it then this will become a two-shot M. I'm sure I'm not the only one who'd want it but I'm getting into dodgy areas, I'm sure you can understand that I don't to get in trouble :p.**

Earl Ciel Phantomhive, 13, the head and last surviving member of the Phantomhives, the Queen's loyal guard dog, stared in despair at the pile of papers on his desk. The stack consisted of numbers upon numbers upon numbers of records, accountancies, daily reports from his factories, letters from fellow lords and ladies, business transactions and everything else he couldn't bear to read.

His red, sagging eyes were underlined with heavy wrinkles, twitching from the lack of sleep he had received the previous night. All he wanted to do was to fall asleep, to merrily skip across the mutilated and destroyed bodies of his parents' murderers in heavenly dreams. But no. Everyday stacks and stacks filled with incompetence and idiocy covered his desk and kept him up every night. _Is a break from all this too much to ask? Maybe Her Majesty has a new task for her renowned guard dog; that would at least be better than all this paperwork. I could ask Sebastian to do it for me, but I can't run a company without knowing what's happening._

"My Lord?" His esteemed butler knocked on the large study doors,

"Come in!"

"Today's snack is a Black Forest Gâteau, with chocolate from the Americas and freshly picked cherries all topped with crème fraiche." He announced, pushing the tea trolley beside the desk and placing the delicious chocolate cake on an uncovered spot of the desk, "Today's tea is warm Ocha, imported directly from Kyoto, Japan. You've also received a letter, My Lord."

Sebastian placed the white enveloped in front of his young master. It was sealed with a wax spider. _Alois_. He opened the envelope with no particular emotion, only curiosity. The letter was a beige-white and was intricately decorated with purple spider's webs.

_Dear Earl Phantomhive,_

_You are invited t__o accompany myself upon a train journey to Manchester and the North-West. You need only bring yourself and your butler._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Earl Trancy xxx  
><em>

"Kisses? Is he for real? And it's so short for such a spoilt and arrogant person." He quickly dismissed the invitation, "And what sort of person writes an invitation to a train journey? A ball, yes. A wedding, yes. But a train journey? What does he think I am, his servant? His nanny?"

"Perhaps this would be the perfect time to strike, my lord." Sebastian quietly proposed, "If he suggests bringing only me, then we can assume he is _also_ bringing only his butler."

"And?" Ciel interjected impatiently,

"We only need to be concerned with his butler, Claude, and not with the other four demons, making it quick and easy. It would also be safe to assume that we will be in a private carriage and so there will be no one to witness your plans."

"Very well. Sebastian, I order you to prepare for the trip."

"Yes, My Lord."

"And Sebastian,"

"Yes?"

"Sort out that mangy mutt, he's setting fire to the rosaries and bushes again. I believe there's something going on with him and Finny, so please remind him that if he's going to have a relationship with Pluto, he makes sure he doesn't get that mongrel so excited as to burn the whole place down."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Alois..." Ciel never really knew what he should think of the blond boy, only a year his senior. Earl Alois Trancy, 14, the head of and last surviving member of the Trancys, the Queen's spider. He had a similar history as Ciel, but with a completely different personality. He was an arrogant narcissist, cruel to his maid, Hannah, mischievous, extremely annoying and yet so utterly gorgeous and sexy. That was the first impression Ciel had of him. It embarrassed him to say it but he had a major thing for Alois, how gorgeous he was in his knee-high boots with purple lace, long black stockings, his purple frock coat, his tiny, tiny, booty shorts, his beautiful blond hair and blue eyes. And when he approached the young Phantomhive in a maid's dress... oh, god.

But on the same night as their first encounter, Ciel was informed by Sebastian that he was certain that that young blond boy with seductive blue eyes, which Ciel found to be extremely charming and heavenly, was involved with and could be his parents' killers. Since that moment, Ciel has had a schizophrenic and confused impression of Alois Trancy.

...

"Ciel!" Alois cried out effeminately, skipping and twirling over to the younger boy to hug him tightly, "I thought you'd never come!"

"Yeah well, I don't know why I'm coming myself." He lied, annoyed by how hot and sexy that murdering bastard was, "So why are _you_ going to Manchester for?" He asked, curiously.

"Oh no particular reason. In fact if you hadn't arrived then I would've gone back to the Trancy estate." He grinned wickedly, his devious plan coming together rather nicely, "The whole point of this trip was to get you Ciel-_chan_. I'm going to make you mine."

"Really now?"

"And when you are mine, we'll have lots of fun together, now won't we?"

The two young Earls sat opposite each other in the middle row of seats in the otherwise vacant carriage. _Sebastian was right_, Ciel thought to himself as their corresponding butlers served them snacks and tea. Sebastian and Claude keenly eyed the other's service, trying to find any faults they could, perhaps a drop of hot liquid had splashed onto the saucer as the steam train rumbled out of the city and venturing towards the countryside. Neither found any stain or mistakes.

"Well why don't we settle it now?"

"A challenge?" Alois asked, intrigued by his soon-to-be toy,

"Dance _macabre_." He nodded to Sebastian who understood his orders,

"Dance _macabre _it is then. Claude make sure you finish him off."

"Yes, My Lord." "Yes, Your Highness." The two bowed to their masters and jumped out of the window and atop the roof to begin their 'Dance of Death'.

"So, now we're finally alone." Alois smiled childishly but with an evil tone to it, he licked his lips sensually, looking forward to his plans

"Indeed. Alois Trancy, I challenge you to a sword-on-sword duel." Ciel was about to grab his sword unfalteringly but was suddenly pinned down to the seat by Alois.

"You're so cute when you're determined to fight." The blond whispered quietly in his ear, licking the rim slowly and teasingly and playing with the lobe with his teeth, his lanky fingers gently caressing Ciel's red cheeks.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, "Get off of me!"

One hand rested itself on the back of Ciel's head, playing with tuffs of his midnight blue hair, and pulled him into a wet, sloppy kiss. Ciel couldn't help himself, his tongue was already dancing sensuously with Alois'. They both fought for dominance, but Alois took control, being the dominant and older one.

As the two were only humans, and not demons like their butlers, they had to stop for air. And when they did Alois could see Ciel's hopeless cheeks flaring up and his mouth slightly open and mewling for more.

"You're so cute Ciel-chan!" Alois girlishly stated,

"Shut up! I'm not cute and I'm here to kill you!" He said, hiding his blushing and the pleasure he had never before felt, trying once again to draw his sword.

"Aw, Ciel-chan, I love you too."

"I never said I lo-!" He was interrupted by the two hands that had wondered over his body, one was moving down his back and clutching at his small, soft bottom. The other one was slowly sliding under his shirt and jacket, making light, heavenly circles all over his chest; it was like the kisses of a hundred angels. Soon two fingers had found their way up to his nipple and lightly tweaked and pinched at it.

"A-Alois... d-don't do that!" He moaned inaudibly, his eyelashes fluttering wildly

"You like it don't you." He whispered teasingly, "I told you I'd make you mine." Alois smiled as he licked his way down Ciel's neck, finding it a particularly sensitive spot for the little Earl. Finally he heard what he had wanted to hear from his Ciel, a long, drawn-out whimper of pure pleasure.

While Ciel was distracted by the attacks on his neck, Alois wasted no time in pushing him down onto the seat; he was now lying comfortably on top of his very speechless toy. The taller boy smashed his lips onto his again, once again winning the battle for dominance and happily roamed Ciel's juicy mouth. Alois then proceeded to coerce the clothes off his little Ciel-chan. He revealed a heavenly smooth and soft body dotted with two pert nipples. Ciel looked so blissfully cute and adorable, laying there half-naked and petit, his eyes half-lidded and his lips lusting for more.

"K-kiss me..." Ciel suddenly though silently said, embarrassed at how much he enjoyed it, how much he was ravaged by the gorgeous boy on top of him.

Alois smiled, as his lips hovered over Ciel's hardened nipples, staring deeply into his blue eye. "First of all let's take off that eye-patch of yours." He said as his fingers expertly untied it, "You're so cute and gorgeous with one blue eye and one purple eye. Now, I want to hear you say "I'm yours forever.""

"What? No! Damn you!" Ciel complained, now looking annoyed at all the teasing,

"Please Ciel. It wouldn't hurt." Alois fluttered his eyelashes, pouted his soft lips and putting on his best 'pretty-please' face.

"No!" Ciel continued his rebellious complaints,

"Fine then!" Alois replied angrily. With one hand he held Ciel's clothes over the opened window, "If you want to get back home half-naked, be my guest!"

"F-fine!" Ciel agreed complacently as Alois slowly took the clothes away from the window, "I-I'm y-yours..." He mumbled grumpily,

"You're what? I'm sorry, I can't hear you."

"You fully well heard me!"

He brought the clothes back to the window again, threatening him, "Ciel-chan, it's either going home half-naked or we have some fun." With his free hand he seductively caressed Ciel's quivering and wanting body, tracing 'Belongs to Alois Trancy' with his soft, gentil fingers on Ciel's chest.

"I'm yours!" He said, humiliated and annoyed, colouring immensely in the cheeks

"Forever?" He asked, licking at a nipple generously,

"F-forever."

"Now the whole thing, please."

"I-I'm yours forever."

"You're so cute Ciel-chan." Alois repeated as he dropped the younger Earl's clothes out of the window and consuming him in another mind-blowingly blissful and ravishing kiss.

"Why did you throw them out?" Ciel said, fuming and trying to hit the blond boy, who was somehow already down to his almost non-existent underwear,

"Don't worry my gorgeous Ciel," He said nonchalantly and arrogantly, "I've brought you some clothes."

"Y-You planned this?"

"I generally have my way." Alois now began to slowly slide the bluenette's booty shorts down, though he struggled strangely frantically against it,

"No! Don't do that! Stop!" Nothing he could do or say would change the committed-blond's mind. Once they were off Alois could see why Ciel struggled against it. He was wearing the _cutest_ thing ever! The boy wore a pink and lacy girl's underwear, soft, gentle and _very_ thin. Alois bit his lip in awe at how gorgeous his Ciel looked, all so helpless and gorgeously cute and exposed. "Don't look at me!" He blushed wildly, "Damn you! D-damn you!" His aggression began to simmer down.

With one hand caressing Ciel's face, enticing him with his soft touch, and with his eyes staring deeply and erotically into the bluenette's different coloured eyes, Alois encircled Ciel's already abused nipples with generous lashings of luscious tongue action, which sent delightful waves of bliss up and down his spine.

"You loved being looked at like this don't you?" He teased so erotically and sadistically,

"S-shut up!" He hopelessly complaint, his words weakened with the pleasure in his moans, "Stop staring at me!"

Their moist, velvety lips collided once more in a heated and passionate kiss, as Alois wrapped his smooth, lanky legs around Ciel's hip, softly sliding them up and down Ciel's sensitive legs. He was there to kill Alois, to avenge his parents and his family; but instead, deep down, Ciel wanted to be Alois', he wanted to be Alois' toy and wanted his seduction to keep going forever. He did well to not say anything, though the growing lump in his lacy underwear gave it away. Alois only smiled as he licked his lips.

As his hands were about to wander and meander down towards Ciel's twitching erection, "Today's snack will be-..." Sebastian and Claude stood motionless and shock side by side, eyes wide open at the scene in front of them.

"Go away!" Alois shouted angrily, shooting an 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' look to Claude,

"Sebastian, leave, that's an order!" Ciel ordered, shocked and mortified, "GO!"

"Yes, My Lord." "Yes, Your Highness."

Once the two speechless butlers had left the carriage, "Alois, we're in a carriage on our way to Manchester,"

"I know Ciel-chan, we have another hour or so." The blond was keen to keep going with their immense fun

"No, we have ten-minutes." He beckoned to the wall clock at the end of the carriage, "We can't do this now."

"N-now? Does this mean we're...?" The blond boy cheerfully and hopefully asked,

"I-I guess so..." Suddenly Alois hauled his skinny arms around Ciel's neck and smiled giddily,

"Ciel-chan! I knew you'd be mine!" He gave Ciel a long and lingering kiss, their tongues dancing 'till the cows come home. "By the way, I lied. I didn't bring you any spare clothes."

"WHAT?"

**A/N Hope you guys liked it, not used to doing a T one-shot but hey hope it was smexy enough. ****Sorry if the ending was a bit crap. Like I said if you guys want this to have a lemon in it and you know that's it's allowed either review or PM to tell me.**

**JJ 3**


End file.
